if_the_emperor_had_a_texttospeech_devicefandomcom-20200215-history
Ahzek Ahriman
"If I want to murder the stars, I'll murder the shit out of them! And you don't get to criticize me over that! FUCK THE STARS! THEY'RE TOO BRIGHT, YOU HEAR ME?!"Ahriman's Ultimate Goal Ahzek Ahriman is the First Captain of the Thousand Sons and a Champion of Tzeentch. Official Canon Ahriman served as First Captain of the Thousand Sons during the Great Crusade, and lead the defense of Prospero when Leman Russ and his Space Wolves invaded under orders from Horus. After the Horus Heresy, Ahriman attempted to save his fellow Thousand Sons from crippling mutations by casting a spell called the Rubric of Ahriman. While it did stop the mutations, any non-psychic brother was now permanently turned to dust trapped in their armor. Enraged, Magnus cast Ahriman out from the Thousand Sons. Since then, Ahriman has been attempting to enter the Black Library to gain the power that he believes will allow him to ascend to godhood and undo the tragedy that befell Prospero. He will stop at nothing, including torture and murder of countless people and backstabbing allies. TTS Canon Ahriman succeeded in locating the Black Library, but before he could enter, he was blocked by Cegorach, who proceeded to ridicule and toy with him before kicking him out. Upset with the setback, Ahriman decided to go on vacation. However, his invitation was interrupted by a summons from Abaddon to join the new Black Crusade.Episode 14: Greatest of Psykers He has a strange fixation with "murdering the stars." Ahriman ran into Lucius the Eternal, who wanted to spread the word of Slaaneshmas. Thinking that it would be amusing, the two of them joined up with Fabius Bile to create a special broadcast that would be aired on every station in the Imperium.Special 3: The Slaaneshmas Special Personality Megalomaniacal does not really cut it to describe Ahriman. With desires to destroy the stars themselves, his arrogance at laughing at the Eldar laughing god and indeed his wish to become a god himself all underlines his power hungry nature. Still as his Primarch Magnus said he will unlikely achieve anything meaningful, as while capable he often misses some crucial detail which causes his plans to blow up in his own face. Still he seems aware of this own failings to a minor extent, as he admits it after failing to enter The Black Library. Still he seems to cope with this by entering a state of semi melancholy, and announcing his plans to go to a beach planet or a pub. In addition he also seems to have some form of sexual interest due to him wanting to go to a place with "real ladies." Still this is largely secondary to his rather arrogant and condescending persona, often insulting his own Rubic marines and to some extent Lucius. Nonetheless Ahriman seems to either respect or be friends with both Lucius and Bile, being more polite to them than most of the other characters he can speak. Although this may be him being aware of their strength, or could be in fact a degree of respect for them being one of the four most well known chaos champions. But he nonetheless does 'smoke' (inhale book dust) with Lucius and playfully tell him to "get on my level." Though underneath his controlled and at times feigned respect Ahriman has a very explosive temper, which while not destructive, does lead to him often insulting the source of his anger. Getting very close to their faces as if to make a point. Also, despite being in rival factions, both he and Lucius think that at the end, both sides are human and offer imperials one day per year to unite and exterminate non-humans instead of each other. His opinions on his Primarch Magnus the Red are unknown, although Magnus has noted a few times to disliking Ahriman ever since he cast the Rubric of Ahriman. Quotes * "Let's celebrate what unites us all: Xenophobia." * "DOOM BOLT TO THE FACE" Gallery Ahriman unupdated.png|Ahriman before art update References Category:Chaos Category:Characters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Thousand Sons